There exists a wide variety of cases for storing athletic equipment, and more particularly bicycles. Some of these cases come in the shape of a rectangular or cubical box, which contains the parts of a dismantled bicycle. However, such cases do not offer the requisite durability or protection to support the stored item. In order to provide the required protection, existing cases use foam pads, or shock absorbent material, which render them too rigid to be collapsed into smaller easily storable packages.
The present field is best illustrated by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,329,088; 2,379,994; 2,828,062; 2,828,063; 2,838,356; 4,411,461; 4,450,581; 4,497,630; 4,503,955; 4,510,982; 4,514,876; 4,516,668; 4,519,318; 4,521,045; 4,527,688; 4,561,706; 4,561,525; 4,546,877; 4,552,270.
It could be clearly seen from the relevant art that all present attempts to combine the features of sufficient rigidity to protect valuable items stored inside, collapsibility into smaller packages, and light-weightedness for easier transportation, have fallen through. Thus, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved knock-down carrier which addresses the above concerns of the prior art, which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture, which is easily assembled and disassembled, and which is further aesthetically pleasant.